La historia de mi vida
by Danittebayo
Summary: "Quizás nuestras viejas heridas nos enseñen algo. Nos recuerden dónde hemos estado y que hemos superado. Son lecciones de que evitar en el futuro o eso es lo que nos gusta pensar, porque lo cierto es que algunas cosas tenemos que aprenderlas una, otra y otra vez." -Anonimo. Una historia basada en mi experiencia en el roleplayer, adaptada en una única línea. Crossover, yaoi, mpreg.
1. Kakashi Hatake

¡Hola!

Que gusto es volver aquí, han pasado años desde la ultima vez pero al soy libre de la escuela y todas esas cosas que se interponen para poder hacer lo que me gusta. En esta ocasión vengo con una historia que hacia mucho había planeado pero que no sabía como estructurarla, y ya que pude hacerlo aquí me tienen, esta basada en mis años de roleplayer, los cuales son 9, donde he usado al mismo pobre personaje y es por eso que su vida se ha prestado para hacer esta casi telenovela(?).

Prometo no ausentarme tanto y no tardar en actualizar, pero dado que me encuentro desempleada ando tratando de arreglar mis viejas historias, que por zeus, que mal les he trabajado.

Algo más a mencionar es que es un revoltijo de personajes de diferentes animes, mangas y videojuegos, que diré a continuación y al final.

**Los personajes de Naruto, Devil May Cry, Jigoku Shoujo, no me pertenecen.**

Espero les sea de su agrado.

* * *

Capitulo uno: Kakashi Hatake

Mi nombre es Kakashi Hatake tengo 34 años, soy policía, trabajo en las Oficinas de investigación Criminal de Japón en la tercera división encargada del control de sustancias y crimen organizado, por igual hago mi participación en el centro de ciencias forenses, pero solo es ocasional y cuando me habla bonito el supervisor del departamento a quien he nombrado y bautizado como "Mi chica"; ya les hablare de ella más adelante.

Mi vida actualmente goza de una estabilidad que nunca espere encontrar, mirando hacia atrás por el camino que he recorrido hasta ahora me doy cuenta de cuantas veces me caí, con cuantos baches tropecé, pero más importante me di cuenta de cuantos estuvieron ahí para levantarme o simplemente darme la motivación para que continuara y es a partir de eso la razón por la cual quiero documentar parte de mis vivencias es por el hecho de que temo tanto olvidar a las personas que hicieron o marcaron una diferencia en mi vida, fuera por la razón que fuera, no quiero dejar de recordar momentos que me dieron alegría o tristeza porque eso me hace apreciar mi presente (lo cual hago), y aun con nostalgia agradecer a la vida por haberme cruzado con ellos en el camino; solo por algunos.

Sin querer ser tan extremo al hablar de mi vida seré lo más breve que pueda: nací en Sendai, capital de la prefectura de Miyagi el 15 de septiembre del 85. Mi padre Sakumo Hatake provenía de una familia de abogados con gran prestigio en Tokio y mi madre Mei Xue ascendía de inmigrantes chinos que al llegar a Japón se metieron al negocio de bares de Shibuya, razón por la cual la familia Hatake se negó a reconocer el matrimonio de mis padres; no es que mi madre haya sido parte de ese negocio ella se dedicó a estudiar, se recibió en la universidad de Tokio en la carrera de lengua y cultura. Por parte de mi padre el continuo con la tradición de ser abogado y trabajo en sus primeros años en el buffet de la familia Hatake pero como ya he mencionado al ver que ellos no apoyaban su matrimonio busco suerte en otra empresa de nombre Konohagakure; que se dedicaba a dar apoyo legal y social a las personas mayores, niños, familias de bajos recursos y migrantes, a pesar de que iba recomendado por uno de los hijos del fundador de la empresa el apellido Hatake tuvo más peso y no tuvo problemas en ser aceptado.

Con mi padre trabajando toda la semana, la mayor parte del día, recuerdo el estar; en mis primeros años; siempre al lado de mi madre, ella había dejado de trabajar dos años después de tenerme porque se le detectó una enfermedad degenerativa que termino con ella cuando solo tenía 28 años, para entonces yo tenía 6 años, la perdida de mi madre fue un golpe muy duro para Sakumo ya que lo sumergió en una profunda depresión de la cual nunca pudo librarse hasta que se suicidó 7 años después. Pero antes de morir, en su testamento dejo estipulado que a falta de él mi custodia seria dada a su discípulo y gran amigo, Minato Namikaze, quien se convertiría en mi tutor legal junto con su esposa Kushina Uzumaki, ambos eran abogados del buffet de la empresa donde trabajo mi padre y dado que estaban especializados en casos infantiles no hubo forma de que la custodia no fuera respetada por la familia Hatake. Para ese momento yo contaba con 13 años. Minato y Kushina son de las personas más generosas que he conocido y siempre estaré agradecido con ellos por haberme querido incluir en su pequeña familia ya que cuando llegue a ella ya tenían a un pequeño niño llamado Naruto, quien sin quererlo se convirtió en mi pequeño hermano.

Quisiera hablar más de mi niñez y adolescencia, pero no hay mucho que contar la perdida de mis padres tal vez si me hizo un poco retraído del mundo, más aun cuando fui yo quien encontró a Sakumo muerto (tuvo una sobredosis de píldoras para dormir, nada dramático), pero Kushina y Minato lograron que no fuera tan un bicho raro al meterme a diversas disciplinas para que supiera relacionarme, como clases de piano donde también el profesor me prestaba la guitarra para aprender a tocarla y si él hacía algún cover de las canciones de Louis Armstrong yo era quien tocaba la trompeta. Por la escuela secundaria también me motivaron a meterme a una disciplina y elegí el Judo, no es por presumir, pero era bastante bueno tanto que llegué a ir a torneos y en los tres años de preparatoria los hice campeones.

El único problema con el que tal vez hice sufrir un poco a Kushina-amate-del-ramen es que yo era muy estricto sobre los alimentos que me gustaba comer y cuáles no, ya que de niño al ver que mi madre siempre estaba bajo estrictas dietas debido a su enfermedad, el que yo comiera algo que ella no, a pesar de que ella no me lo prohibiera hizo que me reusara a comer cualquier golosina o comida "basura" por el simple hecho de no querer que mi madre se sintiera mal o así lo veía, y cuando ella murió, me forcé a odiar aún más esas comidas, se podría decir que tenía miedo de que si no comía como era debido también me enfermaría y aun ahora que entiendo más de lo que es el lupus sigo sin ser fan de la comida basura.

En marzo del 2003 que termine la preparatoria y fui aceptado en la carrera de Criminología en la universidad de Tokio, fue Minato quien me llevo personalmente a las instalaciones, se quiso encargar de arreglar mi estadía encontrándome un lugar en los dormitorios para evitar que tuviera que rentar un departamento e incluso justo antes de partir me volvió a preguntar si estaba seguro con clara preocupación que supongo tendría cualquier padre al dejar a su hijo en un lugar lejano, o eso quiero pensar que habría sentido Sakumo... pero no apostaría a ello.

Realmente creo que mi padre no tenía ese instinto paternal, no dudo que me haya amado pero por lo que he comentado de los motivos de su muerte sé que no me amo más de lo que amaba a mi madre y está bien, hace tiempo que supere eso, es solo que actualmente veo a mis propios hijos y si amo a mi esposo, es el amor de mi vida pero si él me faltara yo no tendría el corazón para dejar a mis niños y también sé que él no me lo perdonaría… pero en fin, sigamos.

El punto principal para resaltar también es que Kushina y Minato hicieron un gran trabajo conmigo, me cuidaron, lograron hacerme sentir amado, me enseñaron a ser independiente, a ser cuidadoso, un buen ciudadano siguiendo las reglas y normas estrictas de Japón que Sakumo ni mi madre pudieron enseñarme. Cuando me vi solo ya en el campus de la universidad conociendo lo que parecía un mundo nuevo para mi me di cuenta de que mis tutores nunca se habían preocupado por hablarme o enseñarme de que hacer ante aquella cosquilla que le da a uno por relacionarse con alguien que le parece atractivo.

Obviamente fui a la escuela y sabía que era el sexo, pero lo que no entendía era la razón del porque encontraba más atractivo el cuerpo de mi compañero de cuarto al de cualquier chica de la universidad, y hay que decir que mi compañero no era ninguna hermosura. Todo lo que no había experimentado en mis años de adolescente lo comencé a desarrollar en la universidad, y nunca lo lograre entender, aunque supongo que inconscientemente al vivir con los Namikaze me programe para causarles el menor de los problemas. Incluso cuando en la escuela las chicas me dejaban presentes el 14 de febrero trataba de esconderlos antes de que Kushina me viera, ya que sus burlas y chistes sobre a qué chica le correspondería me incomodaban hasta el punto de avergonzarme; Naruto era el único que salía ganando de ello ya que se encargaba de comerse algún que otro chocolate o galleta.

Entonces en universidad cuando empecé a comprender más lo que sucedía y era consciente de cómo era visto por los demás fue que aquel ser malvado que había mantenido encerrado en lo más profundo de mi cabeza salió; la libertad de la que gozaba entonces no hizo que fallara en la escuela, se podría decir que seguía siendo de los mejores estudiantes solo me afecto en que me lleno de ego hasta el punto de volverme insolente.

Mi primera experiencia sexual que tuve fue con mi compañero de dormitorio Obito Uchiha, un chico de mi edad que empezaba por igual la carrera, he olvidado como y en qué momento surgió lo nuestro, pero como ya dije todo fue por la curiosidad que sentía cuando lo veía desnudo, no tengo mucho que decir de él más que me era desesperante pero fue por el que conocí al primer sujeto por el cual si sentí una verdadera atracción.

Madara Uchiha; si, familiar de Obito, recuerdo que era su primo y aunque era maestro en la universidad no pasaba de los 27 años, enseñaba la materia de "policiología" a los de primer semestre y fue por Obito que lo trate más allá de las clases ya que era un hombre un poco difícil cuando se trataba de su trabajo, había algo en el que me gustaba y él lo noto, así que no podía evitar caer en sus coqueteos cuando me lo encontraba en el campus fuera del horario escolar, me parecía un hombre bastante interesante y atractivo o igual yo solo era un mocoso y me deje deslumbrar, pero tampoco llegue a mencionarle nada de mi aparente relación con su primo, que no había nada definido, solo solía meterme a la cama de Obito o él a la mía cuando nos sentíamos aburridos en las noches.

Pero eso se acabó después de un evento escolar que se realizó en el gimnasio, Madara me pidió que me quedara ayudarlo a limpiar y eso hicimos pero también me invito a beber, yo era más que un novato en ello pero también era orgulloso e idiota que no quería quedar como un niño inexperto frente al hombre que me interesaba, así que estando en el comedor de la cocina de los profesores donde nos fuimos a meter para beber y hablar, reímos, bromeamos, bebimos más, tanto que al final no sé de qué forma empezó pero si sé que termine involucrándome sexualmente con él, fue algo así como mi primera vez ya que a pesar de que con Obito empecé nunca me había tocado ser quien recibiera, aunque pareciera que el abuso de mí no fue así, yo si quise que se diera aunque no fuera la mejor de las condiciones.

Al día siguiente y próximas semanas, no esperaba que Madara cambiara su actitud hacia mí pero tampoco que me ignorara, cuando lo enfrente solo me reclamo del porque había dejado que pasara lo de esa noche si yo salía con su primo, hasta ahora ignoro del cómo se enteró Obito pero nunca volvió a hablarme y poco después de iniciar el segundo semestre se fue de la universidad y como no queriendo yo volví a Madara aunque no era de siempre el tener sexo si solíamos salir y fue así hasta que tomo un posgrado de un año en el extranjero.

En mi segundo año en la academia me hice amigo de otro Uchiha, Itachi este llego a ocupar el lugar de Obito en mi habitación, nada sexual con él…no al inicio al menos, Itachi estudiaba el primer año de psicología y se convirtió en mi compañero también de salidas nocturnas los fines de semana.

En esas salidas conocimos a un par de chicos que estaban en último año de la carrera de criminología Deidara e Hidan, quienes se nos unían en fiestas o reuniones, así también como un subordinado mío, llamado Gaara. Por ese tiempo también tuve un noviazgo con un chico llamado Ren Ichimoku, conocerlo fue casi casualidad porque si no mal recuerdo fue en una tarde en la que salí de los dormitorios para ir a comprar artículos de limpieza personal y en el centro comercial lo vi teniendo dificultades para llevar sus bolsas, así que le ayudé a llevarlas hasta su departamento que no quedaba tan lejos de donde lo había encontrado. Para entonces era el 2004 y los celulares empezaban a ser tendencia, así que nos compartimos el número, correo electrónico y así nos manteníamos en contacto ya que él estudiaba leyes y era difícil que estuviera libre pero bien podía irme a quedar a su departamento e ir a la universidad al siguiente día sin problema, en si nuestra relación fue muy de chicos adolescentes debido a que éramos "muy tiernos" y lo que me gustaba de él era tal vez su delicadeza al tratarme, me parecía alguien frágil a quien debía de cuidar y no sé cómo suene esto pero me recordaba un poco a mi madre.

Acá hay algo que quiero decir porque creo que no lo he comentado pero mi madre era una bella mujer de la que puedo resaltar dos cosas que me gustaban y no solo a mí, sino que también a mi padre, una era su cabello negro, este lo llevaba desde que la recuerdo por debajo de la cintura y era extremadamente lacio; la segunda, era un bonito lunar bajo el ojo derecho que solo hacían resaltar más sus ojos color jade. En la repartición de genes que se me heredo mi padre gano conmigo por obvias razones, pero si tengo algo que me recuerda a mi madre es el lunar que herede no tal cual, en el mismo sitio, pero creo que acentúa mi belleza, así como lo hacía con ella el suyo.

Si, me desvíe un poco, pero era solo para explicar que en ese tiempo tuve cierta inclinación por los de cabello negro, inconscientemente, y no es que tuviera el complejo de Edipo, es solo que cuando pensaba en un rasgo que debería tener alguien para gustarme se me venía a la mente el cabello negro y viendo que prácticamente me metí con todo el clan Uchiha, parece que si era algo que me gustaba. Ren que por cierto tenía el cabello negro y ojos verdes podría decirles que muchas veces me pase de sobreprotector con él y aunque nuestra relación de 8 meses no termino por el fantasma de mi madre fue porque tuvo la oportunidad de irse de intercambio a España y la distancia no siempre es buena si el sentimiento no es del todo sincero. No sufrí por él, tranquilos.

Algunos meses después de terminar con Ren, volví a mi costumbre de salir de noche con Itachi, los superiores ya se habían graduado y a veces nos acompañaban, pero en si solo éramos el Uchiha y yo, prácticamente solo íbamos a bares a conocer personas, tal vez acostarnos con alguien y si no solo nos embriagábamos. A mediados del tercer año de carrera Madara había regresado, aunque no estaba dando clases si estaba presente como para dar tutorías de ciertas materias, retomamos lo que habíamos dejado y todo parecía indicar que nosotros podríamos tener algo serio así que fui disminuyendo mis salidas nocturnas con Itachi reduciéndolas a solo ir a beber con él.

En una de aquellas salidas que Itachi realizaba solo con Deidara donde ya no los acompañaba porque yo pasaba la noche con Madara, me comento haber conocido a un sujeto, Dante Sparda era su nombre y digo "era" esperando que ya esté muerto porque aún hoy sigue encabezando mi lista negra de seres desagradables. A Dante lo había conocido tiempo atrás en un bar, incluso intentamos llegar a más, pero ninguno quiso ceder el puesto de pasivo, así que no y no es por eso que lo odie (ya se darán cuenta después del verdadero porque). El caso aquí es que Itachi se creyó los cuentos de fantasía que le echaba Dante de sentirse atraído por él y no sé qué más ridiculeces le dijo para llevárselo a la cama cuanto quiso, todo habría seguido así hasta que el muy idiota le confeso que su novio, o sea el oficial, se mudaría a la cuidad y que lo de ellos no podía seguir, dejando así a un herido Itachi que lo primero que hizo fue contarme sobre lo sucedido pidiéndome que hiciera algo porque digamos que "se la debía" ya que antes le había frustrado su relación, nada sana por cierto, con Sasuke del que tuve que demostrarle que hasta la tabla del 1 se ofende ante la facilidad de su hermano. Entonces le prometí que haría algo, lo mejor que se me ocurrió fue decirle que me haría cargo de la pareja de Dante, tenía la errónea idea de que cualquiera que se metiera con ese payaso seguramente sería igual a él, así que con solo hablarle bonito al tipo y por ser yo, obvio, esa persona cedería.

Por Zeus, que imbécil era.

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

Gracias por llegar hasta acá, ¿les ha parecido bien?, espero no sea confuso, cualquier duda por favor diganme.

El personaje de Ren Ichimoku es del anime de Jigoku Shoujo, Dante Sparda del videojuego y tambien anime Devil may cry, el personaje de Mei Xue esta basada en un fanArt que encontre de un Kakashi bebé con su madre.

Hasta el proximo capitulo.


	2. Madara Uchiha y Akatsuki

¡Hey!

¿Qué tal?, acá ando de nuevo en estos rumbos ahora si vengo cumpliendo con lo prometido que deje inconcluso el año pasado pero es que tenía que sacar la carrera.

No sé si lo notaran pero hice modificaciones en la historia y tal vez lo noten en el primer capítulo, en fin, espero les esté gustando.

Gracias

**_Los personajes aqui presentes no me pertenecen más que a sus respectivos autores y las actitudes de cada personaje fue de cada partner que lo interpreto._**

* * *

Capitulo dos: Madara Uchiha y Akatsuki

¿Han escuchado del dicho "no escupas para arriba, que te puede caer en la cara" ?, ¿si?, ¿no? Cualquiera que sea su respuesta yo si lo conocía, pero no creía en que me aplicara y culpo a mi recién conocido ego por mi nivel tan alto de arrogancia.

Supe el nombre del susodicho novio de Dante porque Itachi y Dei (o sea Deidara, pero Dei para los amigos) ya habían hecho su trabajo de investigarlo, me dijeron que trabajaba medio tiempo en una cafetería del centro de Shibuya, el conocido DmC (Devil May Cry), así que un día después de salir de clases fui hasta la cafetería para dar inicio con mi grandioso plan, pero no hice nada. Nero, el nombre del chico, era alguien a quien ya había visto antes, a fuera de los bares, un par de veces en el vagón del metro cuando yo regresaba tarde a los dormitorios, él siempre iba leyendo un libro diferente y escuchando música con grandes audífonos de diadema; dos cosas se me cruzaron por la mente cuando lo reconocí, una: era que Dante había estado jugando con ambos chicos desde el inicio, y dos: que alguien como él no sería fácil de roer de la misma forma que hacía con los tipos que conocía en bares, que aceptémoslo, alguien que se deja cortejar es porque quiere que suceda algo y Nero parecía ser diferente y de alguna forma me hizo sentir intimidado, un chico de 17 años me había intimidado a mí, a mi versión de 20.

Aunque no tuve el valor de intentar nada en ese primer momento con Nero no me fui del todo con las manos vacías ese día ya que, si le hable, platicamos en su descanso y además de darme cuenta de que era mejor de lo que hubiera esperado que Dante tuviera supe que por mucho que intentara aplicar mis absurdos métodos de conquista él seguramente solo se reiría de mi porque no caería con algo así. Nero era hermoso y él lo sabía, no necesitaba que nadie se lo recordara, era arrogante, presumido, y si te sonreía lo hacía con clara evidencia de que él era mejor que tú, pero a pesar de todo parecía ser una persona con principios y con buena voluntad pero que al final era solo un niño.

Antes de poder decirle a Itachi que no podría con el dichoso plan, este cometió su primer strike de "mejor amigo". Madara y yo ya habíamos tocado el tema de formalizar la relación, incluso nos habíamos citado una noche para "festejarlo" pero eso nunca paso, el día que habíamos quedado para cenar solo llego para gritarme y evidenciarme como un maldito mentiroso, infiel y demás cosas, al parecer a Itachi le había parecido correcto contarle a su tío del grandioso plan que teníamos para separar a Dante de Nero, donde claramente no omitió que yo estaba involucrado.

Aun quiero pensar que fue también mi culpa por jamás hablarle de mi relación con Madara, pero es que si el plan se suponía que era algo secreto entre él y yo ¿porque hablarlo con terceros? Y aunque trato de "arreglarlo" solo logro que me enojara más con él, porque se le ocurrió decirle a Madara que desde que me había dejado yo me encontraba en malos pasos y que solo él podría ayudarme; espero que acá se note el dramatismo exagerado que Itachi quiso darle a mi situación; por qué a pesar de que si funciono, Madara volvió a hablarme pero solo para decirme que no lo involucrara más en mi desastrosa vida, a partir de ahí en verdad no volvimos a hablar y después no paso mucho tiempo para cuando deje de verlo en la universidad.

Por otro lado no crean eso de que estaba en malos pasos es solo que Itachi se espantó de que en una ocasión, casi a una semana de que me dejara Madara, en la fiesta de unos amigos, me dio la llamada "palida", perdí fuerza en las piernas, me caí, vomite y el idiota decía que casi podía ver a través de mi por lo pálido que me puse pero no fue culpa de fumar marihuana, mi falta fue por no haber comido nada en ese día debido a mi depresión y que de esa forma me fui a embriagar desde temprano por qué cuando empecé a ser más experto en beber alcohol me dio el gusto por fumar tabaco y si me ofrecían alguna otra sustancia, como la marihuana en esa ocasión, la tomaba pero ese día esa combinación le cayó como bomba a mi pobre corazón pero no paso a más y no volvió a pasar, ni cuando probé el LSD, cocaína o heroína; esta última solo esnifado jamás me inyecte nada; las tomaba pero nunca fui dependiente a ninguna de estas, todo era por salir de la rutina y era la universidad si no lo vivías en esa etapa después sería tarde.

Entonces la depresión que tuve tras mi relación con Madara si duro un poco más de lo que esperaba, pero más que dolerme era frustrante, por qué justo cuando se iba a dar lo nuestro todo se fue al carajo. Perdone a Itachi después de un mes, al final era ya el único Uchiha que aún me quería en su vida, volvimos a las viejas andadas y yo termine el tercer año de la carrera.

Para el 2007 donde ya casi terminaba la universidad no recuerdo exactamente el por qué pero volví a hablar con Nero y todo pintaba a ser solo una amistad, iba de vez en cuanto a la cafetería donde trabajaba, a veces lo esperaba y nos íbamos juntos en el tren para cada quien irse a su casa porque para el último semestre de la universidad decidí dejar los dormitorios y rentar un departamento en Nakano con un conocido de la carrera de nombre Kotetsu T. Kaburagi; y no, no me metí de ninguna forma con él; elegí irme para allá ya que fue lo más cercano que encontré de Shinjuku donde estaba la agencia de seguridad privada donde hacía mis prácticas profesionales.

En esa agencia de nombre Akatsuki, tuve el gusto de reencontrarme a mis superiores Deidara e Hidan, o ellos me reclutaron, no lo sé; el protocolo para realizar prácticas profesionales era simplemente mandar tu CV a las agencias seleccionadas por la dirección de la escuela y aguardar a que estas se pusieran en contacto contigo. Por lo que digo que creo fui elegido por ellos es porque no paso ni un día de que había enviado mi documento vía correo electrónico y esa misma noche ya se habían puesto en contacto conmigo para presentarme al siguiente día para empezar mi labor, sin siquiera una entrevista previa.

Akatsuki era una agencia de seguridad privada que se dedicaba a proporcionar protección a quien pudiera costearse las cuotas, normalmente los clientes eran políticos, famosos del mundo artístico, y otros no tan comunes eran hijos de narco traficantes que iban de visita a japón. Aunque muchas veces dudaba de la legitimidad de la agencia, ahí viví de los momentos más amenos y divertidos de mi vida, a lado de Dei, Hidan, Tobi, Zero Kiryuu que eran mis compañeros dentro del escuadrón de protección al que me habían asignado, cada uno de ellos a pesar de decir que eran parte del sistema de seguridad eran los primeros en cometer vandalismo en las calles. Al termino de nuestra jornada de trabajo en las salidas nocturnas que montábamos a veces nos acompañaban Itachi, Ren (cuando estaba en la cuidad de visita) y Gaara; uno de mis subordinados; o si teníamos suerte nos reuníamos los ocho. Podría escribirme todo un libro relatando aquellas vivencias, pero no va con mi principal objetivo así que solo les contare la ocasión en la que casi termino con mi carrera.

Era Abril del 2008 y el "_Hanami"_ era un evento casi del diario, donde ya saben se hace un picnic en un parque para ver a los cerezos florecer, es permitido pasarla bien entre amigos y beber un poco de alcohol; por el mismo evento el escuadrón al que pertenecía, donde estaban todos los ya mencionado menos Itachi, Ren y Gaara; nos tocó hacer servicio en el segundo turno para cuidar los alrededores del parque, nadie nos lo había solicitado pero el jefe Nagato lo hizo como un favor al gobierno.

Para el final de nuestro turno Deidara comento que nos quedáramos un poco más de tiempo para hacer nuestro propio _Hanami, _siendo ya casi las 9 pm la mayoría de los lugares ya estaban vacíos por lo que Hidan y Tobi se dedicaron a sacar todas las cosas que habían hurtado durante el día, entre ellas había el mantel, que es indispensable para un picnic, botellas de licor sin abrir que Tobi tomo junto con una hielera con algunos bocadillos del _konbini_, nada de lo que habían tomado estaba usado todo había sido robado antes de que los dueños lo abrieran, ¿ahora me creen que mis amigos eran los principales vándalos de Shinjuku?.

Aprovechando la ocasión le llame a Itachi para que se nos uniera, y si Gaara estuvo presente también fue porque le toco ser una más de las cosas que hurto Deidara ese día de los picnics de los demás con la excusa de que le enseñaría a hacer un trabajo de patrullaje. Porque a Dei le gustaba Gaara.

Después de un rato de estar bebiendo, el alcohol empezó hacer su efecto en cada uno de nosotros que al no tener vasos solo nos pasábamos las botellas y bebíamos de la boquilla, poco higiénico, pero nadie pensaba en ello, ya casi para el final del día empezamos con un absurdo juego de reto-reto, donde te daban tres opciones de retos y tenías que elegir uno. Recuerdo que me toco estar solo en bóxer durante tres turnos después de correr alrededor de los árboles en el mismo estado.

En el turno de Gaara no recuerdo exactamente que opciones tenía pero como se las había propuesto Dei seguramente eran cosas inapropiadas; este al querer evitar al rubio la única solución lógica que tuvo como ebrio que estaba fue subir a un árbol para escapar de la insistencia de Deidara; la situación se tornó bastante cómica viendo como Dei insistía en subir al árbol con ayuda de Itachi que solo se reía en cada intento por levantar el pie que Dei apoyaba en sus manos haciendo mención de cuanto necesitaba ir al baño para poder ayudarlo y así no tener un accidente, Tobi tratando de ayudar a Dei empezó a patear el tronco del árbol como si se tratara de bajar un frisbee atorado, Zero que ya estaba en calidad de bulto en el piso había usado el mantel de cobija, Hidan aventando todo lo que tenía a la mano para bajar al pelirrojo, yo la única tarea que había estado efectuando entonces era tratar de hablar; sin que se me trabara la lengua; con mi subordinado y sonar convincente para hacer que bajara pero entre todas las cosas que Hidan arrojaba una botella me golpeo justo en la coronilla de la cabeza que termino dejándome K.O. y no, la botella no se rompió.

Volví a mí al amanecer en el sofá de la casa de Deidara con una bolsa de vegetales congelados ya derretida sobre la cabeza, con Hidan dormido a mi izquierda, Itachi a mi derecha y a su derecha Dei, desde mi punto vi que Zero estaba en el sofá individual y Tobi era el único que había preferido el piso, del pelirrojo y Ren desconocía su paradero. Fue hasta que ellos despertaron que supe lo que había pasado, después de haber caído inconsciente la policía de la jefatura de Shinjuku llego al lugar ante el escándalo que estábamos montando y se levantó un reporte en donde Gaara era la víctima; que fue rescatado por la policía de la prefectura; yo el héroe caído que había querido defenderlo e Itachi y Ren solo eran peatones testigos de los acontecimientos.

A Deidara, Hidan y Tobi a pesar de que fueron notificados y sancionados no les afecto demasiado eso, Nagato, tenía buenos contactos que lograron desaparecer tal reporte, algo que no hubieran podido hacer conmigo ya que solo era un practicante en ese entonces, así que debo agradecerle a Hidan el haberme noqueado.

_**Continuara…  
**_

* * *

Espero les haya gustado, gracias por leer.

Por cierto dejare un pequeño glosario de palabras que creo debo especificar como:

Hanami: Es la tradición japonesa de observar florecer los cerezos, donde los japoneses acuden en masa a parques y jardines a contemplar los cerezos.

Konbini: Tiendas de conveniencia japonesa, los tipo OXXO acá en México o 7eleven.

Kotetsu T Kaburagi: Es un personaje del anime Tiger & Bunny, solo lo mencione porque fue uno de mis personajes que use en mi mejor tiempo del RP y no quería dejarlo olvidado(?).

Nero: es un personaje del videojuego Devil May Cry* .

Devil may cry: es un videojuego.

Frisbee: Un disco volador, que si está identificado(?).


	3. Nero Sparda

Buen día, vengo actualizando este fanfic, para agilizarme y no dejarlo a medias como otros pendientes que tengo, espero les vaya pareciendo interesante.

Gracias por leer

_**Los personajes aquí presentes no me pertenecen mas que a sus respectivos autores y las actitudes de cada personaje fue de cada partner que lo interpreto en el RP.**_

* * *

Capitulo tres: Nero Sparda

"_Es difícil que alguien te rompa el corazón. Generalmente eres tú mientras tratas de meterlo a la fuerza en donde sabes bien que no cabe_" – Alexander Jodorowsky.

Me costó mucho decidirme en si debiese de hacer detallados o no los próximos capítulos que vienen, la primera razón es porque "recordar es volver a vivir" y aunque desearía que algunas cosas permanezcan enterradas hay otras que no me permito olvidar por lo que significaron para mí; la segunda es porque no quiero que las acciones se mal interpreten y menos dejar una mala imagen de Nero, quien aun hoy ocupa un lugar muy especial en mi corazón, lo único que hay que aclarar antes es que yo era muy joven y un inmaduro que creía que podía forzar a una persona a que me amara.

Como dije antes, mi relación con Nero era muy de amigos, compañeros de alguna salida a comer o por unos tragos, él seguía con Dante y aunque ese idiota seguía frecuentando a Itachi, yo no dije nada ¿Por qué? Porque era un idiota también, pero de los que se enamoran ya que para entonces aquel pequeño engendro con aires de grandeza no sé ni como o qué hizo, pero lo logro.

Eran finales del verano del 2008 cuando me di cuenta de que empezaba a ver a ese tipo; bueno a Nero; con otros ojos, aunque para entonces me había auto-nombrado ya su hermano mayor tan solo para tener el pretexto de estar más cerca de él y bromear, hacerlo reír aunque fuera acosta de mi propia dignidad. Por qué para esa fecha yo ya encontraba a Nero como la persona más atractiva de todas, el color de sus ojos me parecía fascinante, me encantaba su sonrisa, la manera en que arrugaba la nariz cuando se reía o hacia algún gesto de desagrado. Y yo solo podía seguir sintiéndome pequeño a su lado, les repito no se a que se debía, pero con él yo no podía ser el hombre fuerte y varonil que todo lo podía y sabía hacer, aun si quería intentar sacar ese yo con él mi mente se ponía en blanco yo era solo un niño más que reía como estúpido por cualquier intento de broma que él hacía.

Para entonces solo Itachi sabia de mis sentimientos o los descubrió porque según a sus palabras cada vez que recibía un mensaje o una llamada de él brincaba literalmente de donde estuviera sentado para responder. Pero es que con él nunca sabías que era real o mentira, no se cómo explicarlo exactamente, pero con él no existía lógica alguna o algún pudor, tengo muy grabado en la memoria una ocasión en la que estábamos en su casa y como sugerencia; que esperaba tomara a broma; le dije "deberíamos brincarnos la barda de tus vecinos y nadar en su alberca" acepto sin dudar… Creo que eso también era parte de las cosas que me gustaban, que para él todo era un juego de quien era mejor, que el día que le tire un vaso de leche encima, el me lo regreso con un vaso de soda y así, sin cambiarnos dormimos en su cama esa noche.

Y no es que siempre me hubieran gustado sus actitudes infantiles que a veces si me llegaban a sacar de quicio es solo que, así como a veces era insoportable había otras donde lograba conmoverme con pequeños detalles que lograban hacerme sentir grande. Pero aun así creo que nunca termine de conocerlo de verdad. Cuando él termino con Dante, me dije a mi mismo "ahora es cuando", pero no hice nada, me acobarde; parte era porque si llegue a pensar que si él manifestara algún gusto por mí, yo daría el primer paso, pero no, ni cuanto tuvo el camino libre demostró nada, en cambio me confeso que había otro sujeto que le gustaba; para ese entonces me di cuenta de que yo no tenía un "plan B", en todo lo que había sido el año en que Madara se fue, entre a la agencia, me gradúe y empecé a trabajar, no había tenido ningún interés amoroso, más cuando me comenzó a gustar él. Mi enfoque entonces era mí trabajo, amigos y Nero…No había nada más.

Así que antes de darme por vencido, hable con Itachi sobre lo que debería de hacer y me dijo que me arriesgara, Ren me aconsejo lo mismo, también Dei y su nueva pareja, Abel Nightroad todos me subieron el ánimo diciéndome que apostaban todo a que cualquiera que estuviera conmigo terminaría enamorándose y así con solo buenos deseos de personas que creo que me querían demasiado aposte a una relación con Nero.

Quisiera poder decir que aquello fue una buena decisión pero lo cierto es que no, nuestra relación no era normal, con él no había palabras bonitas, tratos delicados o de pareja tan solo, todos estaban prohibidos, él me seguía llamando hermano la mayor parte del tiempo y lo único de "novios" que teníamos era que nos besábamos y teníamos sexo; posiblemente era el peor sexo que el pudiera tener porque así como me congelaba para imponerme con él cuando se burlaba o cosas así, en la cama me pasaba lo mismo, me sentía pequeño, quizás hasta desagradable y termino domándome, haciéndome muy difícil el rol de activo porque no sentía que fuese suficiente.

Y al parecer todo eso comenzó a afectarme, me volví un poco retraído, cuando estaba en el trabajo mis amigos me preguntaban de mi estado, muchas veces me dijeron que desistiera que no valía la pena que me gastara tanto por alguien que no me quería pero yo simplemente me hice oídos sordos, estaba muy en mi "yo puedo hacerlo" o "puedo hacer que me quiera" eso me decía una y otra vez para darme ánimos, pensaba en que sí él no sintiera algo por mí no estaría conmigo fingiendo tener una relación, no lo creía capaz de mentirme pero siempre que llegaba a verlo a su casa todos esos positivos pensamientos se venían abajo tan solo por ver que en él no había nada para mí, que si me sonreía era solo porque tenía que hacerlo y que si yo sonreía como estúpido cuando lo veía era porque al final me había enamorado de lo que era Nero.

En uno de esos días Itachi llego a mí con la situación de que posiblemente estaba embarazado, ¿de quién?, ya se imaginaran del idiota mayor, le pregunte si se lo había comentado y dijo que si pero que él no estaba interesado; como ya he dicho antes Itachi era mi mejor amigo, y verlo así me dolía más aún porque prácticamente estábamos en la misma situación, queríamos a alguien a quien no le importábamos. Dante era un hijo de puta que había estado engañando a Nero con Itachi, simultáneamente y aun así lo seguían queriendo, eso era suficiente para a meritar mi profundo desprecio y un lugar en mi lista negra.

Si le comenté aquello a Nero no fue por otra cosa más que para aclararle que a Itachi le había prometido que de ser positiva la prueba de embarazo yo respondería por el bebé; apenas me había graduado de la universidad, pero me había contratado en Akatsuki, me pagaban bien y aunque no quería vivir de ser guardaespaldas toda mi vida si podía encargarme de un niño y vivir mejor que con el imbécil cazarrecompensas ese; no recuerdo que respondió Nero respecto al bebé pero si note que la noticia le había afectado más por saber del engaño de Dante, así que aprovechando la situación donde me sentí sincero y hablábamos del tema también le conté del plan que hizo que me acercara a él, porque ya para ese entonces lo que escupí al cielo me había caído encima, me había enamorado de quien se suponía que yo iba a enamorar.

A eso se le llama karma mis niños y créanme que toda acción mala que hice la pagué.

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

Espero les haya gustado.  
Acá solo voy a especificar que el nombre de Abel Nightroad es un personaje del anime Trinity Blood, y no sera la primera vez que aparezca así que investiguenlo y vean lo bello que es(?).

Hasta el próximo capitulo


	4. Amarga Navidad

Buenas, acá les dejo el nuevo capitulo espero que les guste.

Disfrutenlo.

* * *

Capitulo cuatro: Amarga navidad

Después de haber aclarado la situación con Nero, y saber que Itachi no estaba embarazado, tuve de nuevo esperanzas de que podría con mi relación, ya no había secretos entre nosotros; al menos no de mi parte; y si él no se había ido después de saber sobre mi primera intención con él, sentí que ya estábamos un escalón arriba y estando a inicios de diciembre solo podía pensar en que quería pasar esas fechas decembrina a su lado, además no había mucho que hacer como había empezado a trabajar en Akatsuki no tenía derecho a pedir vacaciones por lo que sería la primera vez en 9 años que no pasaría esas fiestas con los Namikaze.

Pero me sentía positivo ante eso, además en el trabajo ya empezaban a asignarme misiones únicamente a mí, muchas de ser guardan espaldas de famosos que salían de viaje a algún evento a los cuales iban como invitados. La fama que tenía en la agencia se debía a que durante las capacitaciones y entrenamientos que nos proporcionaban siempre era de los primeros lugares, tenía amplios conocimientos para la defensa cuerpo a cuerpo debido a los 7 años que tenia de experiencia en el judo, me hice experto en el manejo de armas ya que por igual me había metido a cursos independientes a la carrera universitaria, porque lo cierto es que yo siempre quise ser policía y mi plan era entrar a la academia pero Minato me convenció de que era mejor tener una carrera profesional que se le relacionara, que de esa forma tendría mejores oportunidades y como siempre, tenía razón.

Así entonces realizaba ya trabajos de ser escolta, en uno de esos trabajos me toco escoltar al escritor Yuki Eiri, junto a su familia, su esposo Fye D. Flowright e hijo Riku, un niño adorable al cual recuerdo aun con mucho cariño porque desde que me conoció me veía maravillado y apenas tenía la posibilidad se me acercaba para pedirme que le enseñara mis instrumentos de trabajo, que no eran la gran pero le entusiasmaba saber porque me veía como policía y él quería ser policía cuando fuese mayor, Fye era un hombre igualmente muy amable y dulce que procuraba mi comodidad cuando los acompañaba, ambos eran demasiado buenos como para que merecieran a la basura que era Yuki; porque Riku no era el único fascinado conmigo.

Después de unas tres misiones donde tuve que escoltarlos de ida y vuelta a la cuidad, Yuki siguió pidiendo mis servicios de escolta, pero únicamente para él, solía acompañarlo a los bares a los cuales asistía, su pretexto; había estado recibiendo cartas de amenaza por parte de un grupo de personas que al parecer conocían que él cometido un crimen en norte América del que nunca se le vio culpable porque su hermano o cuñado lo encubrieron, he olvidado y la verdad no me interesa recordarlo, pero en fin, entre esas noches que tenía que acompañarlo y me tocaba regresarlo a su departamento; donde solo él tenía acceso ya que en la casa donde vivía con Fye y Riku, no encontraba la inspiración para "trabajar"; siempre lo llevaba a rastras ya que apenas podía caminar de lo ebrio que acababa, y era en ese estado alcoholizado donde más hacía evidente su gusto por mí, no tenía más que elogios y halagos para mi sobre todo: mi rostro, cabello, cuerpo; incluso trataba de besarme, pero jamás le respondí a nada, en primera estaba casado, su esposo e hijo a veces me mandaban mensajes para saludarme y en segundo yo estaba con Nero, ¿Cómo iba a engañarlo? Si por el sentía demasiado cariño y él jamás me engañaría, pero lo más triste de esa situación era que había recibido más halagos y atenciones de un desconocido en menos de un mes que de Nero en el tiempo que llevaba de conocerlo; se que me voy a oír como toda una colegiala ofendida; pero era triste realmente no saber si había algo que le gustaba de mí, pero de igual forma no podía exigir nada, nunca me sentí con ese derecho.

Volviendo a los primero días de diciembre logre convencer a Nero de ir a comprar el árbol de navidad, recuerdo haberle comprado también un gorrito ridículo con el que nunca acepto salir pero eso no me importaba yo me sentía entusiasmado, les repito, yo sentía que ya me quería, incluso me lo había dicho una semana antes sin que yo lo hubiera forzado al decirle primero que lo quería. Todo pintaba a que sería mejor en adelante pero también empezaba a ver comportamientos extraños en él, me daba regalos sin razón, ignoraba llamadas, mensajes cuando estaba conmigo cosas que no hacía normalmente o que yo no había notaba antes y en una ocasión que fui por él al trabajo me di cuenta de lo que posiblemente pasaba.

Estaba en el auto, en el estacionamiento de la cafetería en dirección hacia los ventanales del sitio, desde ahí podía ver como él parecía jugar con uno de sus compañeros, que lucía como un adolescente también y aunque me convencí a mí mismo de que solo eran juegos, que Nero jamás me engañaría lo deje pasar, no dije nada porque no quería verme como un sujeto celoso e inseguro, ya había llegado hasta ahí siendo nada, ahora que parecía quererme no me iba apartar pero la semilla de la duda ya se había plantado en mi cabeza y la única forma para apartarla era enfrentando la situación.

El momento se dio a un par de días de que fuera noche buena, me arrepiento un poco de no haber aguantado tres días para preguntar, pero esa tarde nos habíamos puesto de acuerdo para cenar en su casa y embriagarnos ya que no habría pendientes para mí al día siguiente pero entre más bebía más sentía la necesidad de preguntar y propuse el estúpido juego que jugaba con los chicos de Akatsuki ese de reto-reto, que al final solo es una modificación de verdad o reto, no espere a estar más ebrio para preguntarle si había alguien que le interesara. Para entonces yo conocía cada gesto suyo, aun si me hubiera querido mentir habría sabido la verdad.

Y la verdad era que si había alguien, y no solo era un gusto, era algo que incluso llevaba más tiempo que "nuestra relación", aunque eso sí me dolió no me rompió tanto yo ya sabía que no era suficiente para él, ni siquiera era su tipo; lo que termino conmigo fue escuchar que en todo ese tiempo él solo había tratado de quererme como yo quería y que yo no podía entender lo difícil que era tratar de enamorarse de alguien con quien no había nada. Después de ello no pude decir más y aun si hubiera podido solo le habría pedido perdón así que sin más que decir él se fue a dormir y apenas desapareció de mi vista me fui de allí, era pasada la media noche pero no podía ni quería permanecer más donde él, no al menos en ese momento donde me estaba rompiendo y yo solo quería olvidar, así que fui al único lugar donde no me preguntarían que había pasado y solucionaría mí sentir.

El departamento de Yuki entonces fue mi refugio en esa noche fría y su cama fue la única medicina que encontré para mi pena, por qué para ese momento donde al menos mi amor no había sido suficiente ahora solo quería sentirme deseado, que alguien disfrutara de estar conmigo; aun si solo iba a satisfacer la curiosidad que tenía Yuki conmigo eso no importo; y desde entonces ya nada fue igual.

Por esos días desde que había empezado a sospechar lo de Nero con el otro chico, incluso después cuando dormía en la cama de Yuki aun cuando él no se encontraba en el departamento porque tenía que pasar las fiestas con su familia, yo tenía un sueño o una pesadilla recurrente donde Itachi si había resultado estar esperando al hijo del bastardo de Dante y por ello una pandilla de maleantes lo había secuestrado atrapándolo dentro de una bodega, y yo que comandaba al escuadrón que se encargaría de su rescate hice la negociación donde me ofrecía a cambio de él, porque ¿cómo iba a dejar que le hicieran algo en su estado? Solo nos teníamos el uno al otro, teníamos que cuidarnos… Entonces en el sueño se realizaba el cambio y a mí me esposaban dentro de la bodega y mientras permanecía ahí pensaba en que si no era Itachi quien se preocupara por mí, nadie más lo haría por qué creer en que le podía importar a alguien más no parecía real, ni siquiera en mis sueños.

Volví a ver a Nero más o menos a una semana de lo sucedido, se disculpó, parecía apenado por lo que me dijo y todo lo que había pasado así que cuando me pidió una segunda oportunidad un mes después, acepte sin dudar, evidentemente con Yuki nunca existiría nada y como tampoco iba a buscarlo, dejarlo a un lado fue tan fácil como entrar; y por Nero, a pesar de todo, seguía sintiendo mucho amor.

De esa nueva oportunidad con él puedo rescatar muchos momentos hermosos que aprecio aun ahora, porque tuve lo que tanto había buscado en él, una relación real, con muestras de afecto, nombres ridículos, todo parecía genuino pero también veía como él se esforzaba por que creyera en que su amor era real y créanme que es lo que más aprecie y apreciare de él toda mi vida, que dio todo de sí para tratar de reconstruirme y quisiera decir que lo logro, pero no.

La verdad era que yo no tenía solución, no entonces al menos, estaba roto y era malo, muchas veces hacía evidente mi desconfianza hacia Nero, más cuando decidió que era mejor salirse de la cafetería donde trabajaba por miedo a recaer con la misma persona. Y yo que siempre había sido conocido por tener un gran manejo sobre mis impulsos, emociones o tan solo por ser un hombre maduro, en ese entonces me volví un monstruo; que ni yo me aguanto al recordarme; con mis miedos e inseguridades hacia un pobre chico de 19 años volví tan insana la relación que la mejor opción que tuvo Nero fue irse de mi vida también… y no puedo culparlo por irse, contribuí tanto a que tomara esa decisión que aun ahora solo puedo seguir pidiéndole disculpas por todos los problemas que le cause.

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

Gracias por leer :3


End file.
